Until Prince Charming Comes
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: Fitzsimmons AU: Primcess Jemma Simmons wants nothing more than to reign over her country, but with sexist laws bidding that princesses should be married before becoming queen, Jemma sets out on a quest to find herself a king. (Crack fic once I get more chapters updated)
1. Chapter 1: One day my prince will come

A/N: Hi thank you for reading this. I shall try and update as frequently as I can. I hope you enjoy it, this is my first attempt at a fitzsimmons fan fiction as well as au. Also I do not own anything, all I have is live for fitzsimmons (cheesy? Yes probably but I don't care :D)

* * *

Jemma Simmons had dreamed of reigning over her country since a very young age.

The thought of bringing peace to her home land, helping those in need and changing the rules a little, had always appealed to her. Her intellectual level was higher than most, making her a sensible choice for a Queen. Sadly, low opinions of women meant Jemma could not reign over her country without a king. A king who would dictate and make all the decisions of her land.

Her dreams had been crushed by these opinions and rules, much like her heart was crushed one fine morning when she discovered her father was dying. King Benedict Simmons, proud ruler of England, had months left to live, and within these short months left, he had the grave decision to make: who would be the heir to the throne.

His eldest son,Grant Douglas Simmons, was a fine choice indeed. Seeing as he was a strong, powerful man, who was taking on his fathers opinions, King Benedict Simmons had no doubts that Grant would make a fine King.

Then of course, their was his youngest son, Lance 'Hunter' Simmons. Lance was a fairly pleased man, kind, loving, the type of person who wore their heart on their sleeve. However, Lance was also a disappointment to the family name. The Prince was notably an alcoholic, making terrible life choices and ruining himself as well as the socially superior American, Barbara Morse. (The pair had been caught in the act many times and although they were never quite ready to commit to one another, they were always ready to commit things with one another). The young boy was no where near ready to accept this sort of responsibility and so King Benedict Simmons deemed his youngest son as unworthy to the throne.

Finally, his only daughter, _Lance's twin sister_ , Princess Jemma Simmons, the girl who had made it quite clear she wanted the throne more than anything in the world, the girl who had done everything in her power to ensure she would be considered to reign over her country; the girl who was more intelligent than anyone in her country as to that day, was not deemed worthy to become Queen. Having told his children the devastating news, that soon he would be nothing more than a memory, King Benedict Simmons made his final decision that Grant would be entitled to the throne. He gave Grant two months to find a wife, a wife who would be suitable to stand along side him, and superior enough to marry. Grant thanked his father gratuitously.

Lance too, thanked his father, for _not_ choosing him to be the next heir to the throne, whilst his twin sister, spoke her true feelings and opinions of this decision, as she and her father took a walk around the castle.

"Dad, I just feel as though you aren't taking me seriously. Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean I can't rule a country. In case you haven't noticed I have an IQ higher than anyone else who has stepped through here _and_ I have an above average fashion sense. I mean look at my garments compared to the other women of this country." She explained, boastfully.

"Yes, yes darling I know-" he began but was interrupted when his daughter squeaked...

"Then why won't you consider me an heir?" The question itself made King Simmons wince. Did she really think he hadn't considered her as an heir?

"I did darling, honestly. But you know the rules. Women can't rule over a country without a King. You've been told this many times before." He reminded. His voice soft and gentle, as he tried not to irk her anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that as an answer father. You know I would do a much better job a ruling this country than Grant! All he cares about is starting wars and gaining more land! At least I have intentions to resolve these wars. Father, please, you know more than anybody, that I am capable of ruling this country. _Please_." She begged as he turned to make his way back to the throne. She followed quickly.

"Father, I-" he turned around, cutting her off before she could plead any longer.

"You know if circumstances were different, I would have chosen you to rule. But unfortunately, circumstances are not different. Queens cannot reign over a country without a King, and even if you did have a king the chances are slim that you would even be selected: if there are already elder males in the family line, they are to rule first." He recited, before continuing to walk to his throne.

As Jemma followed her father to the throne room, an idea popped into her mind. She sat hesitantly down in her own thrown, on the right to her fathers, before contemplating it fully. Two months to find a suitable wife, that's how long Grant was given, perhaps two months to find a suitable husband, just might be enough.

As she and her father sat in their thrones, listening to the problems that the townspeople endured, she noticed a dazzling pair of blue eyes staring at her from the small crowd which seemed to be forming.

She looked thoughtfully at the man gazing up at her with such beautiful eyes, noticing how he swiftly averted his gaze from her the moment her eyes met his. She stared at him a moment longer, contemplating why he had been staring in the first place. Before yet another idea came to mind.

She needed someone of royal heritage or social superiority, in order to claim the throne. That was the easy part, she was certain that there were many Princes and Lords interested in a Princess with intelligence, beauty and an above average fashion sense, like herself. The hardest part was finding this Prince or Lord discretely and without her brother Grant finding out. She needed it to be a secret, make it seem as though she had been engaged the entire time and was marrying for the right reasons not just for the throne. If she could do that then she could easily be chosen to rule her homeland. All she needed was someone to take her to these Princes and Lords discretely, and safely.

Jemma had an idea who that particular someone could be.

* * *

A/n: thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to review :)


	2. Chapter 2 : I excel at preparation

Disclaimer: I wish I owned agents of shield but sadly I do not, instead I own this story but not the characters please tell me your thoughts on it. Enjoy!

* * *

From what she could see he was only small. Slim and short, and if she had to guess she would say he was four inches taller than she was. He wasn't muscular either, although he was symmetrical, which was something she found awfully attractive in men. Another quality she liked in a man, was a low fat body percentage, and she could clearly see this boy was slim and well defined.

She continued to list good qualities about the boy, but came to the sudden realisation that she was gawking at him. She only came to this realisation when he coyly averted his gaze back up to her, looking completely bashful when he noticed her staring. She felt embarrassed for a moment, but pushed her sheepishness aside. This was no time to act shy, she told herself. She finally withdrew her gaze, and noticed he had done the same. Waiting patiently until the last townsmen had spoken and her father had given his last piece of advice, she made her way cautiously towards the boy. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

He turned around. Cerulean blue eyes meeting hazel. His mouth hung open in disbelief, that Jemma Simmons, the Princess of England, stood precisely inches away from him.

"I was wondering if we could have a word." She said quietly. Her eyes flickering across his face before searching their surroundings.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that would be...yeah." He agreed nervously. Berating himself for his trepidatious attitude.

She signalled for him to follow her as she turned to look for somewhere private.

He followed without question, and she admired that. She also admired the brogue Scottish accent of his, which she was not expecting.

Noticing the food court was empty, she gestured for him to go in. She followed, closing the doors behind them.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, eyes drifting between his eyes and the slight bit of stubble growing around his jaw line.

He cleared his throat, encouraging her to explain why she had dragged him back here.

"Oh right, you're probably wondering why I brought you here. Correct?" He nodded, stunned at the fact she had read his mind. She continued. "Well, I-you see-its just that." She groaned in frustration. "Oh god I should have thought this through before storming over to you. Okay I'm just going get on with it. My father, the King, is well...he's dying-"

"Oh god, that's terrible. I'm so sorry-" He began earnestly, before she could interrupt.

"Yes, yes. It's all very sad." She dismissed hastily. "Anyhow, the kingdom will obviously need someone to reign over it. Become the next ruler, or heir to the throne. To-"

"I get the point. The kingdom needs a King and Queen." He stated bluntly. Saving her the explanation.

"Yes, well, you see..since I am a Princess I am expected to be engaged or...more specifically...married, before I am an heiress to the throne." At this his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"And you-you want me to-"

"To take me across the country in search of someone worthy to be my husband,yes." She finished. Interrupting his stutters, although that wasn't what he had in mind.

"Oh, right. Of course." He nodded emphatically. "And you want me to take you, why?" A crease stretched across her forehead and her eye brows furrowed together. "I mean, not like I'm not flattered or anything..because I am..it's just, don't you have Royal Guards or something to do that? Escort you around?" He hurried in attempts not to upset her.

"Yes, but I want to travel around discretely.." She paused before continuing slowly "...and seeing as you aren't the usual type of...guard, we can go about unsuspected, is all."

"I-usual type of guard?" His face scrunched up. "I-oh-that's just- Is this an insult to my masculinity? Because I am every bit-"

"No! That's not what I meant at all." She interrupted loudly. "What is it with you men? Honestly, if I were to insult you it would be on your intelligence. Not how masculine, or symmetrical you are...which I mean-you _are_ very symmetrical and..." She began to drift before clasping her hands together and beginning again. "Moving on, will you or will you not help me?"

"I...well, what exactly is in it for me?" He dared to ask.

She inquired for his name before explaining. "Well..."

"Fitz." He provided but was met with a scrunched up expression of distaste. "Leopold Fitz." He extended, and her face softened again.

"Well, _Fitz_. I would be most grateful if you could take me across the land discretely in order to find a suitor, and once found, I shall knight you a Lord..assuming I'm Queen of course. " before adding. "And with that title comes a pretty good price. Plus, you'll have the pleasure of travelling along side me, too, which is a positive for anyone."

"You really do think highly of yourself, don't you?" He asked without thinking.

She gave his arm a light punch. "Is that a yes?"

He paused to think about it for a moment before offering her a boyish smile. "That is an absolute yes." He responded, extending his hand to shake hers.

She shook it, emphatically. Adding "Great!" enthusiastically.

"So, what exactly is the plan? And how do I sneak you out?" He asked. And she pondered it for a moment, before offering him a seat along the large table.

She sat next to him before explaining. "Well, we should probably rest tonight, then at dawn you should come here and fetch me. I'll tell my parents that I'm visiting a festival for the hinds and peasants, father knows I love to do charitable deeds.-"

"The Princess of England, attending a festival for the peasantry. I'm sorry, but that doesn't exactly seem convincing." He interrupted, disbelief expressed clearly on his face.

"Well I can't exactly tell them I'm in search of a suitor, other wise they'll know my intentions are to marry for the thrown."

"Won't it look suspicious if you come back with a bloke? Having not mentioned anything about an engagement before hand and-"

"Alright, alright. This wasn't well thought through, I know, and I'm ashamed since I have one of the most brilliant minds in all of England." She blew out a puff of air before turning to him with excitement. "What if we tell them that I'm already engaged and that I was keeping it from them because..I don't know, I was embarrassed? Ashamed? No, no perhaps I was-"

"Waiting to see if he was the one?" Fitz suggested sheepishly.

"Yes, that's perfect. And I need you to take me to him, discretely because..."

"...his family don't know either?" Fitz suggested yet again.

"Yes. Okay so let's go through the plan one more time." She declared, before listing their adventure.

Half an hour later, they were discussing possible suitors, and unnoticeably finishing each other's sentences.

"Right, right, and we could possibly start the search in Wales? Theirs a Prince there, I think he's unmarried-"

"-and then if that doesn't work out we could try Lord Beaumont-"

"-the only son of Lady and Lord Beaumont who isn't already married-"

"-yes exactly. Then if that doesn't work out we could, I don't know...try Scotland?...any good suitors there?"

"Oh, you assume because I'm Scottish I'm going to know all this?" She raised an eyebrow at his defensiveness. He looked down defeated, before mumbling quietly. "Lord and Lady de Corbeil have two young sons who aren't married, although you'd be pushing your luck, considering they're both half your age..not that you're old or anything it's just-"

"-they're twelve and thirteen years old, yes, I know, Lord de Corbeil has fought alongside my father in many battles." She stated blandly. "Anyway, it's getting late. Perhaps you should come by for me...say...around dawn? That gives us plenty of time to leave and make our way through the villages and towns." She settled but Fitz seemed adamant to leave later.

"Dawn? Bloody hell! Can't we set off a little later?"

"No, we must leave early to be unsuspected. I'll tell my parents I'm arranging to visit my...fiancé and bring him home to be wedded. Surely they'll believe that."

"Fine! But I never knew the King and Queen could be so naive, as to believe that you were engaged all along. Honestly, how did anyone ever trust you people with running this country? Because-"

"Fitz! If you don't leave now I'll make sure you're thrown into the dungeons." She demanded and with a quiet goodbye, Fitz scurried out of the food court and castle. Heading home to get as many hours of sleep as possible.

Jemma took a deep breath. Standing to go and find her parents.

Now all she needed to do was tell them she's engaged. To who? She wasn't quite sure either.

* * *

A/N: okay, so what do you think? Is it okay? Again thank you for reading, and I shall try to update soon.


End file.
